Bus Ride
by DelightfulChild
Summary: When Numbuh 1 is assigned to sit with the Delightful Children from down the Lane on a school trip it turns out not to be as bad as the sector leader previously thought it would be. -Deligel, so it's a little fluffy


Alright, time to take another swing at posting stories here! I think I've greatly improved since the last time I posted one, and since I downloaded a better writing program hopefully I won't have the issue of words being shaved off like in the past. Anyway, here's a little 2 part one shot I wrote a few weeks back when I was on a band trip. Its a fluffy, cute story involving the Delightful Children and Numbuh 1 :) Deligel is my favorite pairing ^^ So Enjoy, read and review, but please, no flames :(

It figured that he would end up in this situation. Numbuh 1 of Kids Next Door, Sector V stared up at his teacher with a slight frown on his face, his coal black eyes darted away briefly to scan the filled the seats of the charter bus. His fellow classmates were chatting away, eager to begin traveling. "Are you sure their isn't anywhere else I can sit Miss Thompson?"The operative pleaded, his signature black sunglasses having slipped down the 10 year olds face to rest on the bridge of his button shaped nose.

The former weredog queen narrowed her eyes, beggining to get fed up with the students complaints of where he was assigned to sit in the bus. "No, I already told you where I chose to put you on the bus, and anyways,all the seats are filled, and if you continue to argue with me I won't even allow you to remain on this trip at all, Understand?"The teacher responded, raising her voice slightly, her tone firm. Numbuh 1 gulped slightly, then sighed shakily, staring down at the black floor of the bus. "Yes Miss Thompson.."The sector leader mumbled, resolving on the matter as there was no changing it. "Good"The teacher spoke, nodding slightly and turned away, starting to speak with the bus driver.

Numbuh 1 sighed, his shoulders slumped as he trudged down the aisle. His teamates gave him weak smiles as they sat in their own seats near the center of the bus, having overheard the operatives fate. "Good Luck Numbuh 1.."Numbuh 5 muttered, propping her feet up on the footrests that were attached to the bottom of every seat.

Numbuh 1 gave her a slight nod, reaching the back of the bus and climbed up on the seat that streached across the entire back of the vehicle, currently already having occupants, who seemed far from thrilled at the new addition to their seat. "Hello Nigel, we assume you have been assigned to sit here with us?"The Delightful Children from down Lane droned, pale blue eyes narrowing slightly in idignation at the mere concept of speaking with the child. "Unfortunately yes"Numbuh 1 grumbled as he settled down into the seat, sitting beside Bruce at the front of the 5 childrens group formation, which they retained even while sitting down.

The Delightfuls grumbled slightly under their breath, crossing their arms over their chests, ruffling their sailor suits and blue suits in the combined action. "Oh, Goody Goody"They spat in sarcastic monotone, looking away, resolving to not even talk to him, as was expected. The 6 children were archenemys afterall.

The bus's engine suddenly grumbled to life,and the lights along the walls turned off, and the students excited chatter grew, everyone lost in their own little conversations as the charter bus pulled out of the school drive. Despite the early hour even, the sky was pitch back and crescent moon hung against the black border of the early morning, some children were sleeping however, sprawled out across their seats.

Including Numbuh 3 who was leaning up Numbuh 4's orange hoodie covered shoulder,as the australian had been assigned to sit with her, a barely noticable blush in the childs face.

Numbuh 1 looked away and felt a yawn building in his throat and attempted to supress it, but it was a futile effort as it soon escaped his lips, his eye lids feeling as if weights had been attached to them, but the operative forced them open. The Delightful Children took notice of this, smirking slightly as they looked down at him. "What's the matter Nigel, tired?"They taunted. Numbuh 1's head was slumping slightly, but quickly snapped back up, really not wanting to fall asleep, his gaurd was always up in the presence of the evil fivesome. "No, not at all!"He spoke quickly, looking up at the 5 children with slightly narrowed, but still halfway closed eyes.

The DC chuckled softly in their eerie, collective laughs and continued to smirk. "Rightt"They chorused, though it was obvious that the sector leader was indeed, quite drowsy. They sighed softly in unison, not particularly tired, though that was due to the fact that the Delightful Children were used to getting up early, even on the weekends.

Bruce put his hand in his light blue shorts pocket, and pulled out an equally blue music player, there were 5 outlets on the side for headphones. Numbuh 1 blinked, yawning again, and quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, the Delightfuls glanced over at him briefly, continuing to smirk, then turned their attention back to the music player. Bruce pulled out 5 pairs of light blue headphones out of his other pocket, untangling them and handing them to the other 4 Delightfuls, each cord a different length so they could reach, plugging them into the outlets.

Numbuh 1 blinked, actually considering talking to them, it might help him stay awake. "I didn't know you dorks owned a music player"The operative spoke up. The Delightfuls glanced down at the child with collective unamused expressions. "Of course we do"They chimed in mildly annoyed monotone, and then procceded to begin scrolling through their music. The sector leader frowned, tensing up a little and sighing, looking up at them again.

"Can I...listen?"He questioned, speaking quickly, then scrunched his eyes shut. The Delightful Children blinked in surprise at the question, about to rudely deny it, but then again, they preffered to not be rude too often. "We doubt you'll care for our taste in music, but we suppose so.."They chorused, raising their eyebrows slightly and Bruce handed Numbuh 1 his headphones,which he put in his ears, while the rest of the Delightful Children put their own headphones in their own ears.

Numbuh 1's eyes widened as the soft, calming sound of piano music began filling his ears. The rest of the DC closed their eyes and tilted their heads upwards slightly as they listened contently. Bad idea, was the thought that drifted into the operatives rapidly clouding mind, sleep starting to win the battle over his subconcious. His eyelids slipping shut as the calming music flowed through his eardrums.

Bruce flinched as he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder, glancing down, the rest of the Delightfuls followed his gaze. Blinking their pale blue eyes a few times in surprise, realizing that Nigel had fallen fast asleep leaning up against them, well Bruce to to be more specific.

The bald child's sunglasses had slipped to rest on the bridge of his nose, showing that his eyes were closed. The operative was breathing softly and slowly, calmer than he would be if he was currently awake, knowing he was leaning up against his worst enemies as if they were human pillows. The Delightful Children frowned collectively, expecting a sudden, uncontrollable urge to come along any minute now that would result in them simotaneously shoving the sector leader onto the floor.

Yet for some reason,they felt nothing, well, except for a minor thought that had somehow mingled into the hive mind as they looked down at the peacefully sleeping child. Nigel looked almost...cute, when he was sleeping. The 5 children blinked and looked up at eachother, all of them completely baffled by that thought. Nigel was their enemy, a leader of the sector of the orginization that they and Father despised. Yet, as he slept, he seemed harmless, maybe even innocent.

These thoughts were starting to have an overwhelming notion of confusion on their hive mind, and they bit their lips, going to push the child away atleast, when suddenly, Nigel latched gently onto Bruce's arm, nuzzling his face into the soft material of his suit, and curled up alittle against them. Then let out a soft, sweet sigh, continuing to sleep. The Delightful Children blinked, their arms dropping back down to their sides slowly, their hands resting on the patterned fabric of the seat. They were secretly glad that it was dark now in the bus, as they would get several sidelong glances of shock mixed with confusion from likely half, if not all of the students currently on the bus. Yet, they felt as if, oddly enough, they wouldn't care. The conversations of the other children had softened to a dull hum in the Delightfuls  
ears,as they were simply blocking it all out now after removing their headphones. The bus bumped slightly, and if almost on instinct their arms extended and wrapped around the sleeping sector leader, who didn't stir, nuzzling into Bruce's side again, and curling up against them more. The Delightfuls realized, that they were smiling. The corners of their lips turned up in expressions that were rare of them to show genuinely, evil smiles were the norm. But not smiles that lived up the delightful portion of their name. Bruce tilted his head down slightly, resting it lightly against the sector leaders. The rest of the Delightfuls tilted their heads down slightly too. Deciding that they could set aside their relationship as enemies, for just, a little while...

Transmission Interuppted...

Connection Re-established

Transmission Continuing

Numbuh 1's eyes slowly opened, the first thing to come into the sector leaders vision was an expanse of an extremely familiar shade of light blue, as his senses awoke further he also realized he was leaning against something quite soft. His slowly awakening mind slowly began piecing things together, his surroundings seemed to be moving aswell, and the sector leader slowly sat up, detaching his arms from the soft surface and rubbing at his eyes, feeling the smooth, polished surface of his sunglasses slip across the bottom of his knuckles and he pulled them back up to rest on his nose,and reataching his arms again,yet reopening his coal black eyes.

5 familiar faces stared back at him, the emotionless expressions they shared unwavering, though their pale blue irises held a curious warmth that the child hadn't detected however. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up"The Delightful Children from down the Lane chorused in calm monotone. Numbuh 1 blinked once at the greeting, glancing away from the five children and out a nearby window, trees were rushing by in brown and green blurs, and sunlight streamed across the operatives face, reflecting with a soft shine off the surface of his sunglasses.

Suddenly remembering that he was on a school trip at that moment, and he had fallen asleep it seemed...The operative looked back over, his eyes widening as he realized he was leaning against Bruce, not only that, he was clinging to the Delightfuls arm like a small child would with a teddy bear.

"Aiieee!"The bald child cried out in surprise, immeadiatly releasing the short blond boys arm and flailing around, and in the frantic action promptly fell off the seat, his head bumping on the slightly shaking bus floor. The laughter of some of the other children filled his ears as some who had looked over witnessed the spectacle. Miss Thompson looked over from her seat at the front of the charter bus, and she was clearly NOT amused. "Take your seat NOW Nigel Uno"The teacher demanded, and the other students laughter quickly died down.

The operative sat up, blinking a few times, then began rapidly patting himself down, searching for any evil devices his enemy might have decided to plant on him while he was asleep. The Delightful Children watched with slight frowns on their pale features. "Nigel, would you please relax, we assure you that we did nothing that will bring you harm while you were asleep, so do get off the floor, its filthy"The Delightfuls spoke up, shifting some on their seat so the operative could sit back down. Numbuh 1 looked up, a frown on his face as what they said appeared to be true. The childs coal black eyes narrowed slightly, still wary of the goody goody five though.

He stood up a little shakily since the bus was in motion, and climbed back up on the wide seat, crossing his arms over his red turtleneck covered chest with a soft hum, looking down at the floor. 'Nothing that would hurt you'The Delightful Children thought together in their hive mind, sighing softly in unison. Numbuh 1 looked up, blinking his eyes once from behind his sunglasses.

Their was a familiarity to the Delightful Children's sigh, an almost longing quality mingled with it, complacent even. Though the sector leader was unsure, and resolved to push it away for the time being, looking out the window as the bus pulled up into the parking lot of a rest stop. His fellow classmates climbed out of their seats and exited the bus in a hurry, chatting to one another as they climbed down the stairs. Miss Thompson stood by the door, watching them. The Delightful Children climbed down from the seat, glancing up at Numbuh 1, an unreadable collective expression in their faces as they walked down the aisle together. "Come along Nigel"Miss Thompson spoke up, tapping her foot against the floor in impatience.

The operative blinked, coming out of a minor daydream as he scrambled off the seat, and darted down the aisle and down the steps, careful not to trip in his haste. A small group of children mingled around the snack machines and some were going in and out of the bathrooms, his teamates were looking up at map that was framed on the wall outside the restrooms.

Numbuh 1 walked up to stand beside Numbuh 3, who was giggling as she watched Numbuh 2 attempting to explain how a map worked to Numbuh 4. "I don't get it! It's just a bunch of cruddy squiggly lines!"The australian complained in frustration. "Those are the roads Numbuh 4"Numbuh 2 spoke, currently facepalming as he had explained this to his team mate several times already.

Numbuh 1 chuckled softly as he watched, suddenly a flash of yellow flew infront of his face, a light yellow butterfly landed on the child's nose, causing his eyes to widen. "Aiiiieee!The child cried aloud in fright, not really noticing what it was,though his mind aknowleged that it was a bug, but the sector leader was terrified of bugs. "Get it off, get it off, get it-oofff!"The operative yelped loudly, but was cut off, having been flailing his arms around wildly in panic, and in his unatentiveness had collided into another child, or several in this case. "Acckk!"The Delightful Children yelped in slightly pained unison as they were knocked onto their backs by the panicking sector leader.

Numbuh 1 was lying on top of Bruce, his entire body shivering in fright from the dreaded insect. Having clung to the short blonde delightful in his panic, his eyes tightly closed, soft whimpers escaping his lips. His mind not really registering what exactly he was doing at the moment. The Delightful Children blinked their pale blue eyes in surprise as they looked down at the child.

Again not feeling the utter hatred they usually held towards the sector leader. Bruce reached up his hand slowly, resting his pale hand on the operatives bald head. Causing the operative to open his eyes, which widened at the sight of the evil fivesome. Yet, no hatred was in their light blue eyes that was normally always there when the sector leader saw them. Ghosts of smiles twitched along the edges of their lips. And the pesky butterfly landed on a nearby treebranch of a tree growing beside the sidewalk. "Relax Nigel, its just a butterfly"The 5 children chimed calmly, glancing over at it, then back to him.

Numbuh 1 blinked, then felt himself smile weakly. "Um..right..I knew that"The sector leader spoke shakily, unwrapping his arms from around the Delightfuls waist as the 5 children sat up, and the sector leader slid down into the short blonde boys lap. And oddly enough, they let out a collective chuckle, soft smiles spreading across their pale features. Enough to make the sector leaders fear melt away into confusion, expecting them to be yelling at him right now. "Of course you did"They chimed, tilting their heads down slightly as they looked at him and continued to smile, and Bruce rubbed his head slightly, while Ashley fixed his sunglasses, which sat askew on his face from his panic attack moments ago.

A few children nearby were staring in shock, even non-knd operatives knew of the 6 childrens hatred for one another, and the Delightfuls hatred for all other children in general. The Delightful Children just ignored them though, their attention fixed on the sector leader. Numbuh 1 blinked, feeling a smile twitching on the edges of his own lips, and an odd warmth of the faintest traces of a blush mingle in his cheeks.

End Transmission


End file.
